The present invention relates to an improvement in pipe connectors and is adapted for use with plumbing systems including pipe made of copper, brass, lead, steel or plastic. In the initial construction of the plumbing system, pipe ends for either carrying in water or carrying out waste are typically threaded and the pipe couplings used are likewise threaded so that the juncture is made. In addition, pipes being joined intersect at different angles so that a number of different angular bends are required for the connectors, either in their off-the-shelf condition or as they are fabricated and bent on the site by skilled plumbers. Over a prolonged period of use where the pipes have been joined by metallic connectors, there occur both corrosion and strains. The strains are caused by cutting, threading and joining pipes and by subsequent expansion and contraction of the water lines. Since all waters and soils tend to corrode the pipe, the corrosion action occurs and is particularly noticeable at threaded joints in the pipe. The results are red water, reduced flow capacity and shortened life of the entire plumbing system Indeed, the bore of the pipes, particularly where the metallic couplings are connected, may become clogged or finally closed with a rusty coating or deposit long before the wall of the pipe itself has been subjected to any destruction.
It is well known that pipes of iron have relatively rough interiors which serve to retard the flow of water, while brass and copper pipes on the other hand have smooth interiors which allows for a greater flow of water over a long period. Even in the preferred types of pipes, it is necessary that they be cut with some precision and then threaded prior to installation of the couplings between pipes. A further weakness inherent in any threaded pipe is that the end portions which have been threaded are subject to strain lines which later may develop into fracture lines and leakage to the pipe.
With pipe connectors according to the present invention, it is possible to provide a relatively small number of different angular connectors which, because of their deflectible nature, will cover a broad range of angular requirements. The connection of the pipes can be made without requiring the high degree of skilled labor now required for plumbing installation in that the connector itself is of an adjustable length by reason of the segmented sections and once the pipes to be joined are in place the joining may be completed simply through a C-clamp attachment used in conjunction with the present invention.
Thus, it will be seen that the present invention allows for a strong and permanently water-tight joint without requiring placing unusual strain on the piping at any point. The physical strength of the pipe and the connector is greatly increased since there is required no threading in which the metal is cut away, leaving a pipe much thinner at the thread roots and subject to breakage and to later leaking.
A second outstanding advantage of the present invention is that once the system has been assembled and put in use it is possible to periodically check the joints and determine whether or not any clogging is beginning. Once the connector has been removed in a typical metal connector installation, it is necessary to rejoin the elements and to make a second leakproof connection with caulking, solder or the like. Even in return lines where the fluid pressure drop is relatively low, it is necessary to achieve a tight connection either through relatively complicated bell and spigot-type joints, flanged joints, or in other cases through threaded and doped joints. Otherwise stated, once the obstruction has been removed, it is often necessary to have a professional-type reinstallation to prevent a later leaking of the connections. The present invention eliminates this requirement.